


Obsojen na ljubezen

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Punishment, Truth
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brezpogojna ljubezen je najbolj zaželjena, najdragocenejša in najredkejša dobrina pod soncem. Je grozovitejša od časa, smrti in bolečine. Je najhujša kazen.





	Obsojen na ljubezen

Privezala ga je na stol, vzela v roke železno cev in mu razbila obraz.

Tako bi se nemara začela grozljiva zgodba o maščevanju za zlomljeno srce. Vendar to ni zgodba o maščevanju, temveč o resnici.

Resnica je, da bi človek Ferhatu kar privoščil, da umre počasne in strašne smrti - če ne bi bilo kot na dlani, da mu ni mogoče prizadejati telesne bolečine, ki bi bila hujša od pekla, ki ga nosi v sebi vsako sekundo, vsako minuto, vsako uro, vsak dan, vsak teden, vsak mesec, vsako leto, celo življenje.

Je to spoznanje začetek sočutja? Ali zgolj utrinek resnice na ozadju črne laži?

Kar je naredil Asli, kliče po kazni - po maščevanju. A kakšna kazen je dovolj huda ali dovolj blaga, da odkupi prelite solze, pretečeno kri? Kakšna naj bi bila kazen, da bi ga spreobrnila, spametovala, vzbudila v njem preprosto védenje, da se ljudi ne ugrablja, ne zapira, ne ubija, ne muči, ne izsiljuje, ne obmetava z grožnjami - saj se razumemo. Ali sploh obstaja kazen, ki prinese vse koristi, zaradi katerih naj bi bila upravičena, pravilna in dobra?

Postavlja se vprašanje, ali je Ferhat sadist. Ko opazuje Asli, kako preliva solze in ji poka srce, ali mu na ustnicah ne igra posmehljiv nasmeh? Ko opazuje, kako njena vera v ljudi in v svet usiha, ali se ne zabava? Ali mu ni njeno trpljenje najslajše veselje?

Kaj je resnica?

Ferhat ljubi in sovraži prikrito. Rad ima svojega brata, a Bog ga obvaruj skušnjave, da bi razkril svoja čustva. Sovraži svojega strica, ki je hkrati njegov šef, vendar ga v vsem uboga. Še več, potrudi se, da celo preseže že tako prenapihnjena pričakovanja, ki mu tlakujejo pot do osamljene, bedne smrti v zaporu.

Da je protisloven, drži. Da laže samemu sebi, tudi. A kar potrebuje, je iskrenost. Ferhat potrebuje človeka, ki bi ga iskreno sovražil. Ljubezni, tudi če bi mu prišla naproti v podobi najlepše ženske na svetu, ne bi zaupal. Ko pa ga ženska, ki je po telesu in duhu osupljivo lepa, sovraži iz dna svoje duše in mu to tudi pokaže - z vpitjem, z jokom, z uporom, z begom - tedaj se njegova skrita bit razcveti. Olajšanje, ki ga prevzame, je globoko in celovito, boljše celo od spolnega vrhunca. Končno - končno - človeško bitje, ki ga z vsem srcem sovraži! Ki mu vrača sovraštvo za sovraštvo, kri za kri, solzo za solzo, bolečino za bolečino.

Kaj je resnica? Da takšno stanje ne more trajati. Prej ali slej se celo zlobni duh upeha in potrebuje počitek. Pride trenutek, ko Ferhat - sledeč resnici sovraštva - naleti na resnico ljubezni. Da se hudo plača s hudim, je že izkusil. Da se dobro plača s hudim, mu je tudi znano. A da se dobro plača z dobrim, da, da se celo hudo plača z dobrim - to je nekaj novega! In neznanega. In strašljivega. In njegova resnična želja.

Kar si Ferhat resnično želi, je strašnejše od smrti, bolj neizprosno kot čas in bolj neizogibno kot bolečina. Brezpogojna ljubezen.

Brezpogojna ljubezen je najveličastnejša in najmogočnejša sila stvarstva - omamna kot lepota - jasna kot resnica - neukročena kot svoboda - nič je ne more zajeziti - nobeno trpljenje je ne more omejiti - nobena sprememba je ne spremeni.

Kdo bi se mogel upreti skušnjavi, da brezpogojno ljubi? Da pusti, da ga kot divje zveri raztrgajo želje po sreči nekoga, ki ni on sam!

Ni človeka, ki bi bil močnejši od lastne želje po ljubezni. Vsak, ki bi to poskušal, bi uničil samega sebe.

In Ferhat? Kaj se bo zgodilo z njim? Kaj se bo zgodilo z Asli? Kaj bosta naredila z resnico, ki živi v in skozi njiju? Ko izpoveduješ ljubezen, kot da je smrtni greh, ali sploh moreš lagati?

Kaj je resnica?

Človeku, ki do samega sebe goji zgolj sovraštvo, prezir in gnus, se ne more zgoditi nič hujšega, kot da je obsojen na ljubezen brez možnosti pomilostitve.


End file.
